Peridot
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Kata mereka, mata adalah jendela dan warna jiwa. Mata sang uchigatana, warnanya peridot tua. — Mikanba, semi-canon.


Mereka bilang, mata adalah buku yang terbuka.

Yang mungkin saja benar secara teknisnya, mengingat kadang emosi maupun pikiran yang terlintas dapat dengan mudah terlihat dalam satu tatapan mata. Seseorang dapat dengan mudah membaca pikiran orang lain jika ia teliti dalam mengamati emosi di dalam mata.

Mereka berkata, mata adalah pintu menuju pikiran kita.

Yang mungkin saja benar secara logika, mengingat pada dasarnya, tatapan ada banyak jenisnya tergantung apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemiliknya. Tatapan sedih, tatapan heran, tatapan bahagia—yang paling mudah dikenali, maupun tatapan amarah ataupun haus darah.

Mereka bilang, mata adalah jendela dan warna jiwa.

Sedangkan mata sang _uchigatana_ , warnanya peridot tua.

.

.

 **Peridot** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **nameless saniwa, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Sebagai sebuah pedang, Mikazuki Munechika terkenal dengan keanggunannya. Tentang betapa elegan bilah keperakannya, tentang betapa indah ukiran bulan sabitnya, tentang betapa hebat pemilik terdahulunya, tentang betapa banyak kemenangan yang dapat diraihnya.

Sebagai seorang manusia, Mikazuki Munechika masih anggun dan elegan, benar. Masih hebat dan lincah—biarpun umurnya secara teknis tak lagi belia, benar. Tatapan matanya masih setajam bilah keperakannya, tutur katanya masih seindah sarung pedangnya, benar.

Tetapi belakangan ini Mikazuki memiliki bakat untuk membaca pikiran. Entah darimana ia belajar hal itu, mengingat Tuannya sendiri saja terlalu tidak peka sampai membuat para pedangnya bergosip di kamar mandi tentang bakat Tuan mereka yang tidak bisa baca suasana.

Tidak, membaca pikiran yang dimaksud di sini bukan seperti _Mikazuki dapat mendengar pikiran dan isi hati orang lain, dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja_. Melainkan lebih seperti _Mikazuki dapat mengenali tatapan orang lain dan menerjemahkannya ke dalam kata-kata_.

Contohnya, pagi ini.

"Ah, Gokotai- _kun_ , ada apa?"

Sang _tantou_ duduk berlutut di lantai kayu. Seluruh tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik pilar. Bila saja Mikazuki tidak menangkap ayunan ekor salah satu singa milik Gokotai yang menjuntai dari ujung pilar, mungkin sang _tachi_ pun tidak tahu ada Gokotai dibalik pilar teras itu.

Personifikasi belati dengan rambut sewarna cahaya rembulan itu mendongak menatap Mikazuki, sepasang mata keperakan melebar ketakutan. Berbagai emosi berkelebatan di mata besar Gokotai—terlalu cepat, campur-aduk dan hampir tak karuan. Namun, hanya dengan satu lirikan, Mikazuki dapat membaca pikiran Gokotai bagaikan membalik telapak tangan.

Salah satu Toushirou itu baru saja ... memecahkan gelas?

"Kau bisa bercerita kepada Kakek Tua ini," Mikazuki berjongkok di dekat Gokotai. Tersenyum hangat kepada sang _tantou_ untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah ancaman. Lagipula, siapa yang tega memarahi anak kecil yang lagaknya sudah hampir menangis?

Air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut mata Gokotai, siap tumpah kapan saja, detik ini juga, "Mi-Mikazuki- _san_ , a-aku ba-baru saja me-mecahkan ge-gelas ke-ketika me-mencuci piring."

 _Bingo_.

"Tidak akan ada yang marah, Gokotai- _kun._ Aku yakin kau pasti tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas itu, kan? Aku akan menemanimu minta maaf kepada _Aruji-sama_ saja, bagaimana?"

Gokotai mengangguk pelan. Setelah sang _tantou_ meminta maaf dengan ekspresi yang hampir meledak dalam tangisan, Tuan mereka berkata bahwa ia memang ingin membuang gelas itu dan malah berterimakasih kepada Gokotai—yang sebenarnya bohong, Mikazuki tahu hal itu.

Masih contoh lain dalam bakat baru Mikazuki, adalah kejadian siang ini.

"Yo, Mikazuki! Ke mari deh, ke mari," yang memanggilnya, adalah Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Dan satu _Citadel_ tahu bahwa personifikasi _tachi_ dengan rambut sewarna salju di musim dingin ini harus sangat diwaspadai jika kau masih sayang dengan jantungmu sendiri.

Mikazuki mengerjap dan melangkah mendekat, tidak sedetik pun melepaskan tatapannya dari sepasang iris sewarna lelehan amber milik _tachi_ yang agak sedikit lebih muda darinya.

Pada langkah kelima, Mikazuki berhenti. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya—membuat kedua mata heterokromatik tengah itu tertutup sepenuhnya, "Kau tahu, Tsurumaru, jika kau mau menganggetkan para Toushirou dengan kembang api, nanti Ichigo- _kun_ marah loh. Kau lupa ya, baru-baru ini, Ichigo- _kun_ berhasil membelah tiga musuh sekaligus menjadi dua karena Maeda- _kun_ tergores?"

Hening.

Tsurumaru membungkuk kepada Mikazuki dan menyerahkan kembang api yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, benda yang semula hendak ia lempar ke depan Mikazuki sebagai kejutan. Sementara Mikazuki hanya dapat menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Bakat yang Mikazuki dapatkan sejak menjadi manusia ini, tentu saja membuat personifikasi _tachi_ dengan rambut sekelam bayangan tersebut bangga luar biasa—dan mengalahkan Tsurumaru tentu saja sebuah kebanggaan pribadi bagi dirinya sebagai seorang senior. Ia hampir dapat membaca pikiran semua rekannya dalam sekali lirikan pada mata mereka. _Hampir_.

Kecuali beberapa orang tertentu.

Dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro masuk ke dalam orang-orang tertentu itu.

Mikazuki hanya tidak dapatmembaca apa yang dipikirkan sang _uchigatana_. Seolah mata peridot itu memiliki perisai tembus pandang yang menghalangi Mikazuki untuk mengintip ke dalam emosinya—mengorek informasi dari kelebatan tatapannya.

Jika Yamanbagiri dibandingkan dengan Honebami Toushirou, personifikasi _wakizashi_ yang identik dengan Namazuo Toushirou itu jauh lebih datar, terlalu jauh malah. Tetapi setidaknya, Mikazuki masih dapat membaca satu-dua potongan emosi yang berkelebat di mata hitam pemuda dengan rambut sewarna kabut itu.

Dengan Yamanbagiri, Mikazuki tidak dapat membaca apa-apa. Tidak hingga pikiran itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, tidak hingga pikiran itu tersuarakan dari tenggorokannya.

"Ah, Mikazuki- _san_. Barusan Kakak mencarimu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Yamanbagiri menurunkan gulungan lengan jaketnya yang kotor dan membenarkan letak tudungnya. Lehernya mendelik ke belakang untuk memvisualisasikan kata-katanya.

Mikazuki menoleh dari gelas tehnya, "Ah, Yamabushi- _kun_? Sudah," mata heterokromatik tengah itu menyipit, berusaha memperhatikan emosi yang berkelebat di tatapan-hampir-selalu-datar milik Yamanbagiri. Hasilnya nihil, tentu saja. Apalah yang Mikazuki harapkan?

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu aku—" Yamanbagiri berbalik, namun langkahnya terhenti.

Mikazuki meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, "Kau baru pulang dari Ladang, kan? Duduklah. Mau dango?" tanyanya, sembari mengangkat piring berisi lima tusuk kue dimana dua diantaranya sudah lama bersarang di perut Mikazuki sendiri.

Melihat tidak ada pilihan, berhubung jubahnya ditarik Mikazuki, Yamanbagiri duduk.

Mengambil satu dango yang disorongkan ke wajahnya, Yamanbagiri mulai mengisi kembali tenaganya yang habis dipakai untuk mencangkul bersama Nakigitsune di Ladang.

Di sisinya, tatapan Mikazuki tak lepas dari wajah sang _uchigatana_. Dahi sang _tachi_ berkerut, kedua alisnya bertaut—larut dalam pikiran dan usaha untuk membaca tatapan Yamanbagiri.

Menyerah, Mikazuki membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yamanbagiri mengerjap cepat kemudian menoleh. Ekspresi Yamanbagiri terlihat sangat heran, tetapi Mikazuki tetap tidak dapat membaca arti kelebat emosi dalam tatapannya.

Yamanbagiri menggaruk tengkuknya, membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. "Sebentar lagi sayurannya panen. Kupikir sebaiknya kita menanam kentang manis setelah panen," ujarnya.

Mikazuki memang tidak dapat membaca pikiran Yamanbagiri lewat sepasang iris sewarna peridot itu, namun Mikazuki tahu bahwa bukan itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Yamanbagiri.

Sebuah senyum terkembang—belum waktunya, "Begitukah? Kurasa Mutsunokami- _kun_ akan senang dengan idemu untuk menanam kentang manis, Yamanbagiri."

* * *

Esoknya, Tuan mereka menyuruh Mikazuki dan Yamanbagiri berbagi tugas yang sama, mengurusi kuda. Besok, tim utama akan pergi dalam sebuah ekspedisi kecil ke suatu tempat, jadi wajar bila Tuan mereka ingin segalanya telah sempurna sebelum mereka pergi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mikazuki ditugaskan untuk mengurus kuda, namun bukan berarti personifikasi _tachi_ dengan iris sewarna langit malam dan sabit rembulan tersebut sudah terbiasa. Memang tidak separah jika ia disuruh pergi ke Ladang, namun tetap saja.

Mikazuki tengah merapikan jerami-jerami yang ada di kandang kuda sebelum ia mendengar helaan napas Yamanbagiri. Mendongak, Mikazuki menemukan Yamanbagiri tengah mengelus salah satu kuda sembari memberi makan kuda itu, dan helaan napas itu kembali.

Ah, seandainya saja Yamanbagiri dapat dibaca semudah Ichigo Hitofuri atau Ookurikara, mungkin Mikazuki sudah membuka mulutnya untuk sebuah ceramah singkat tentang kehidupan atau lainnya. Karena, toh, semua pedang di sini menganggapnya sudah tua, dan Mikazuki ingin terlihat seperti ia benar-benar mempunyai pengalaman dalam kehidupan ini.

Satu tarikan napas, dan Mikazuki membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yamanbagiri menoleh dengan cepat—Mikazuki hampir dapat mendengar lehernya yang berderak. Mata hijau itu penuh dengan emosi, benar, namun emosi itu terlalu campur-aduk hingga Mikazuki tak mampu lagi memisahkan semua emosi itu menjadi potongan-potongan.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, mengurusi kuda seperti ini adalah pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Mereka tidak akan membandingkan diriku dengan _nya_ lagi," kata Yamanbagiri, salah satu sudut bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah senyum sinis.

Mikazuki mengerjap cepat—hampir, "Begitukah?" jeda. _Tachi_ yang lebih tua kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke jerami dan garpu ladang di hadapannya. Yamanbagiri bergerak pergi dari tempatnya, mengira bahwa pembicaraan mereka telah selesai.

"Tetapi aku— _kami_ tidak pernah membandingkanmu dengan orang yang kau maksud itu, kok," Mikazuki menoleh lagi dan tersenyum, ia melepaskan kain yang terikat di kepalanya untuk menjaga rambutnya tetap di tempat. "Karena kau adalah kau, dan orang itu adalah orang itu."

Mata peridot yang membesar itu berkilat sekali sebelum sang empu berbalik pergi.

* * *

Mikazuki tengah duduk di teras depan, menikmati senja dengan teh dan dango buatan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari ketika Akita Toushirou melangkah menuju tempat Mikazuki duduk. Keheranan terlihat jelas dalam wajah polosnya, dan kebingungan adalah yang tampak pada matanya.

"Mencari Ichigo, Akita- _kun_?"

Personifikasi _tantou_ dengan rambut sewarna gulali itu mengangguk cepat, "Aku sudah mencari di berbagai tempat, tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukan Ichi- _nii_ ," jelas Akita, pelan.

Mikazuki mengangguk, membuka mulutnya.

"Ichigo ada di Dapur."

Tetapi yang menjawab Akita bukan dirinya..

Yamanbagiri muncul dari pintu geser yang terbuka lebar, pedang masih tergenggam di tangannya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Akita cepat-cepat membuka sepatunya dan berlari ke arah dapur, meneriakkan terima kasih kepada Yamanbagiri dari balik punggung mungilnya.

Mikazuki tersenyum ketika Yamanbagiri duduk di sisinya. Dipindahkannya piring berisi dango yang tinggal dua tusuk agar Yamanbagiri dapat mengambilnya sendiri jika ia mau.

"Aku tidak melihatmu seharian ini," kata Mikazuki, membuka pembicaraan dan memecah keheningan.

Yamanbagiri mengambil kudapan yang disodorkan ke arahnya, "Ada _sparring_ , dengan Nagasone. Tetapi kemudian berubah menjadi _sparring_ dengan seluruh anggota _Shinsengumi_."

Salah satu alis Mikazuki naik, "Termasuk Horikawa- _kun_?" bukan tak biasa jika _Shinsengumi_ menantang yang lain untuk _sparring_ dalam pertarungan enam sisi bersama mereka, tetapi Mikazuki merasa agak aneh jika mendengar Horikawa Kunihiro ikut berkomplot dengan yang lain untuk mengalahkan kakaknya sendiri.

Yamanbagiri mengangguk, "Termasuk Hori."

Untuk seorang pedang yang memiliki luka gores terbuka di pipi kiri dan sobekan baru di pakaiannya, Yamanbagiri terlihat sangat santai. Tetapi Mikazuki tahu bukan kedamaian yang ada di dalam pikirannya—sesuatu yang lebih kompleks, tetapi apalah yang mau ia katakan?

Yamanbagiri berjengit di bawah sentuhan Mikazuki. Setengah karena terkejut, dan setengah lagi karena reflek kejut akan rasa ngilu yang menyambar syarafnya.

Jemari Mikazuki melayang di atas luka gores yang terbentuk di pipi Yamanbagiri. Dekat, namun tidak cukup dekat untuk memberikan sebuah sentuhan. Sang _tachi_ mengintip dari balik helai-helai rambut sewarna langit malam yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yamanbagiri melirik dari sisi tudungnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, "Ah, tidak. Berdarah seperti ini lebih cocok untukku," sebuah tawa sinis yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan, dan Yamanbagiri menjauhkan kepalanya dari jemari Mikazuki yang terulur.

Mata heterokromatik milik Mikazuki mengikuti sosok Yamanbagiri yang berdiri dan mengangguk sekali kepadanya sebagai tanda hormat sebelum beranjak pergi dari teras.

Senyum di wajah Mikazuki terkembang—dekat, "Begitukah? Tetapi aku tidak suka melihatmu berdarah-darah seperti itu, Yamanbagiri."

Namun punggung sang _uchigatana_ sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Yah, pada dasarnya, Mikazuki memang tidak suka melihat rekan-rekannya berdarah atau tertutupi darah—baik milik mereka atau musuh. Karena itu mengingatkannya bahwa mereka adalah jiwa sebelum benda, dan akan sebuah fakta bahwa mereka bisa disentuh Dewa Kematian kapan saja.

* * *

"Ingatkan aku untuk menjarah tombak itu ketika kita sudah selesai dengan mereka," Otogine berkata dari salah satu sisi lingkaran yang mereka bentuk—punggung bertemu punggung, bilah keperakan menghadap keluar—untuk melawan musuh mereka.

"Kita sudah punya cukup tombak, kan?" Namazuo berseru dari tempatnya di belakang Otogine. Seragamnya sudah berantakan, kemejanya telah lama sobek-sobek, dan wajahnya dihiasi dengan luka gores. Kendati begitu, ekspresinya masih mengeras penuh fokus.

"Bagaimana jika kita diskusikan itu lagi setelah selesai dengan mereka?" Mikazuki terkekeh, melompat ke samping dan mengayunkan bilah pedangnya untuk menghalau sebuah belati yang dilempar ke arahnya. Suara denting besi terdengar dari berbagai tempat di sekitarnya, tanda bahwa rekan-rekannya mulai merangsek maju lagi setelah terpukul mundur.

Mikazuki berputar untuk menahan pedang musuhnya dan menendang sang musuh tepat di tengah-tengah wajahnya, sang _tachi_ tersenyum puas ketika ia mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah. Tanpa buang waktu, ditebaskannya bilah pedangnya ke leher sang musuh.

Satu-persatu tubuh tumbang di hadapan Mikazuki. Tanah tandus tempat mereka bertarung perlahan basah karena darah yang mereka tumpahkan. Denting besi dan seruan pertarungan membahana, sesekali diikuti suara tebasan nyaring maupun tubuh yang terjatuh ke tanah.

"Apakah sudah semuanya?" Mikazuki menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Kupikir itu sudah semua," Ichigo menjawab dari sisi kirinya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita jarah kali ini? Tombak, kan?" mata cokelat Otogine mengintip dari balik lengan yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat dan darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah memiliki cukup tombak?" Namazuo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bawa tubuh musuhnya saja sekalian? Kejutan yang bagus, kan?" Tsurumaru tertawa dari tempatnya tak jauh di depan rekan-rekannya. Sebelah tangan menunjuk tubuh tanpa nyawa yang kini menjadi pijakannya.

"Seingatku _Aruji-sama_ tidak meminta apapun secara khusus, kurasa kita bisa menjarah apa saja?" Yamanbagiri menyuarakan pendapatnya dari belakang, lalu dalam napasnya menambahkan, "asal bukan replika," yang membuat Mikazuki menoleh ke arahnya.

Kedua mata sewarna langit malam itu membesar.

Satu teriakan, dua dentingan pedang, dan tubuh Mikazuki jatuh menimpa Yamanbagiri.

Otogine, Tsurumaru, dan Namazuo melompat ke depan, ketiganya menebas musuh yang tersisa dalam satu tarian sinkron penuh ancaman. Ichigo berlari mendekati Yamanbagiri dan Mikazuki dengan kepanikan yang tidak hanya terlihat dalam mata sewarna ambernya.

"Ternyata ditusuk di perut sakit juga ya," sebuah tawa, diikuti dengan batuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Yamanbagiri harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tubuh _tachi_ yang ada di pangkuannya ke udara dan membiarkannya—karena tentu saja ditusuk itu sakit!

Ichigo merobek kemejanya yang memang sudah sobek-sobek dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Mikazuki, "Yamanbagiri, tolong tekan ini," suara personifikasi dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi itu bergetar dan tak lebih dari bisikan penuh kepanikan.

Mikazuki merasa pandangannya mulai jenuh. Banyak bintang, dan bentuk-bentuk geometri berkerumun. Kelopak matanya berubah berat, dan bernapas mulai menjadi usaha keras.

"Jangan biarkan dia tidur!" Ichigo berseru.

Mikazuki merasakan tepukan di pipinya. Terlalu lembut untuk menjadi sebuah tamparan, namun terlalu keras untuk disebut sebuah belaian. "Jangan tutup matamu, Mikazuki. Oi, bicaralah kepadaku!" suara Yamanbagiri terdengar, membahana di alam bawah sadarnya.

Kedua mata heterokromatika tengah itu terbuka dengan susah payah, yang menyapanya adalah sepasang iris peridot yang penuh dengan kelebat emosi nyata. Kelebat emosi campur-aduk yang semuanya dapat dibaca oleh Mikazuki semudah ia membaca mata rekan lainnya.

Rasa takut, kepanikan, amarah—semuanya menyatu dalam mata Yamanbagiri.

Sebuah senyum mengembang.

Mikazuki tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa, tetapi toh, kekehan itu lepas juga.

"Matamu ... ternyata indah ya."

* * *

Ketika Yamanbagiri melangkah melewati pintu Ruang Kesehatan yang terbuka lebar, matanya menangkap sosok Mikazuki yang tengah melamun di atas _futon_ nya. Sisa-sisa perban dan obat bertebaran di sekitarnya—bukti betapa kerasnya mereka berusaha menarik Mikazuki kembali menjauh dari pintu kematian.

Yamanbagiri tidak melihat Tuannya di mana pun, jadi sang _uchigatana_ melangkah masuk.

Mikazuki mengerjap dan mendongak menatap pedang yang lebih muda. Seolah baru tersadar dari delusinya ketika Yamanbagiri berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sebuah senyum tipis kemudian terkembang dan sang _tachi_ menggesturkan secuil tempat di depannya.

Yamanbagiri menerima undangan tanpa suara tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana lukanya?"

Mikazuki mengelus sisi perutnya yang dibalut perban, berjengit sendiri ketika rasa ngilu membuat punggungnya menegang, "Baik-baik saja, mungkin. Aku dilarang ikut ekspedisi selama beberapa minggu," suara tawa kemudian mengalun membelah keheningan.

Yamanbagiri mengangguk kaku. Karena toh mau bagaimana pun juga, pada dasarnya itu semua adalah salah Yamanbagiri, yang lengah dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Mikazuki memperhatikan Yamanbagiri yang melamun di hadapannya. Kelebat-kelebat emosi pada mata peridot tua itu dapat dengan mudah dibaca olehnya—yang membuatnya gembira karena akhirnya Mikazuki dapat membaca apa yang Yamanbagiri pikirkan di dalam hatinya.

Kendati begitu, Mikazuki tetap membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Mata peridot itu dengan mudah menampakkan jawabannya.

Yamanbagiri tidak melepaskan tatapannya ketika menjawab, "Kau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Headcanon bahwa Jiji manggil semua pedang yang lebih muda dengan tambahan '- _kun_ ' kecuali beberapa pedang seperti Tsurumaru, Kogitsunemaru, Ishikirimaru, Yamanbagiri, Uguisumaru, dan lain sebagainya. Headcanon lain, Yamanbagiri itu kurang ngajar, jadi dia manggil pedang lain gak pake embel-embel dan _to the point_ , ahahahaha~

Halo, Fandom Touken Ranbu~ Azu kembali lagi dengan OTP fav yang sampe sekarang Azu gak ngerti datengnya darimana berhubung Azu belum mendalami sejarah mereka, Mikanba.

Walaupun mungkin ini Mikanba-nya gak begitu kerasa? Ahahaha, maaf, Azu gak biasa nulis shounen-ai, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya. Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan banget—.

Dan we-ell, pada intinya, ini cuma tentang Jiji yang bisa baca pikiran orang lewat tatapan mata mereka, tetapi dia gak bisa baca tatapan Yamanba, jadi dia penasaran. Tadinya mau dibuat Jiji patah terus ending, tapi kemudian Azu jadi nge-feels sendiri, jadilah gak jadi[?].

Mungkin Azu akan banyak nulis Mikanba di masa yang akan datang, ahahaha, mohon bantuannya, ya~ Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
